Titan Legends Volume Six: Hidden Origins
by Link the Teen Titan
Summary: Starfire experiences strange visions, so she goes to Lanayru for guidance. While there, she hears of three stories from the past. A story of beginnings of Majora's sinister plot; the story of the original Spirit Guardian; and the story of the 'original' Teen Titans and how they fought against Majora. Perhaps Starfire will learn more about Link from these stories; and about herself.
1. Prologue

**I'm back everyone, and with a new story! Actually, this story is three-in-one, as it is an origin story. No, not the Teen Titans origin (that was covered in volume one), but the **_**Titan Legends**_** origin story. These stories tell of events that happened thousands of years before the Titans were even born. Part one will tell of the beginnings of Majora's sinister plans involving Link, while the second and third parts will tell the story of the original Spirit Guardian (for those who remember from Volume Four, Majora called Starfire the 'Spirit Guradian'. In this volume, you'll find out why), while also featuring a descendant of Spirit Tracks Link (**_**also**_** named Link. Duh) along with some other characters that form the 'original' Teen Titans. I'm still brainstorming ideas for it, but I do have the main ideas figured out.**

**So here it is: the three part Titan Legends Volume Six: Hidden Origins! Starting with a short prologue narrated by Starfire.**

* * *

Prologue:

(Starfire's Narration)

It was what seemed like an ordinary day here at Titans Tower. It was not very often that my friends and I had a day where we did not have any missions to fight crime, so it was nice for us to have the day off. Everyone was off doing their own things. Robin, our leader and my ex-boyfriend, was off doing research in the evidence room, with our newest friend Scarlette, a weapon summoning demigoddess with a past of thievery, no doubt 'insecting' him the whole time. I wasn't worried though; Scarlette is a good friend and Robin could use the company. Cyborg, a half man and half machine and also our team's best mechanic, was doing the work on his car, the T-car. Beast Boy, a shapeshifter who can change into any animal, was in the kitchen making something tofu-related, and Raven, a sorceress and my best female friend, was locked in her room doing the meditating.

I wanted to go and give my best friend Link some company. Link was our team's swordsman, and he had been through a lot over the past through years; including a very horrible experience he went through. Link was currently in his room, although I wasn't sure why. Ordinarily he was always willing to spend time with friends, but today for some reason he was distancing himself. I knocked on his door and was greeted by his voice, which sounded rather sad.

"Link? Is everything alright?" I asked him from behind the door.

"Yeah. I'm okay. I just don't feel like coming out right now." He answered.

"Well… may I come in?" I asked.

There was silence at first, but after awhile Link agreed to let me come in. I opened the door to see Link sitting on the edge of his bed staring at a small framed photo. Ordinarily Link would be wearing his green tunic and long green cap, but this time his usual garb had been hung on a hook by his door, and he was simply wearing what he wore underneath; a white shirt with a yellow bird-like symbol on it, and long gray pants. His semi-long blonde hair complemented his sky blue eyes very well. Link was a rather handsome boy, but oddly enough, I seemed to be the only girl to think so. A strange dark aura surrounds Link, which causes people to feel 'unwelcome' while around him. This has led Link to having been ignored or even bullied as a child. But despite all the negativity Link has received throughout his life, he always seems to keep a positive disposition… well, most of the time. Though for some reason, I do not feel affected by this dark aura surrounding Link, for I treat him like I would treat any of my friends.

I took a closer look at the photo Link was looking at, and discovered that it was a photo of Link's deceased parents, Daniel and Mary Skyward. They had been murdered years before while Link was still an infant. He never had the opportunity to get to know his mother and father. It was very sad.

"Your parents, correct?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He answered. "Today is the day I found out who they were. I just… thought I'd spend time with them… today."

I noticed a tear fall from Link's eye. I could tell that he wanted to be alone right now, so I told him that we'd go do something some other day. Before I left, I gave Link a hug. On a day such as this, I knew he needed one. I saw a smile from Link before I left, and I smiled too. But after taking a few steps from Link's door, something very strange happened. I had a vision of some kind. It was only for a split second, but I saw enough to say that I saw a girl who looked almost exactly like me wielding a golden sword against some kind of tentacled monster; that greatly resembled one our newest and greatest foes: Majora. I did not know what it meant, but the memory of the vision lingered in my mind for the rest of the day.

* * *

That night, I had a strange dream; one even stranger than the vision I had the other day. It looked like I was taking a walk with Link, except that he looked a little different, and so did I. In fact, though the girl resembled me right down to my long red hair and green eyes, I wasn't even certain if it was me at all! A moment later it seemed like Link and I (at least I think it may have been me) were about to press our lips together, which here on Earth is a romantic gesture known as a 'kiss', when all of the sudden, Link disappeared and the girl changed appearance, making her look exactly like me now. Behind her, a big pair of creepy yellow eyes appeared along with a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. The girl, or rather _I_ turned around, and the face started to laugh maniacally. I took out my Spirit's Sword to attack the monster, but it instantly disappeared!

_"Your weapon is useless…"_ The face said.

Now I was frightened! I tried to fly away, but eight red tentacles appeared from nowhere to keep me from doing so!

_"You can't fly away from me, little girl…" _The face said again. _"I will break what is unbreakable… and once I do, even the Spirit Guardian will be nothing to me!" _

The tentacles bound my arms and legs down. I was unable to move as the face faded away, and in it's place, Link reappeared. But something was different. His whole body was cloaked in darkness, and eight tentacles similar to the ones holding me were extruding from his back. What I noticed most though was the sword he was holding. It wasn't his ordinary Master Sword; it was pitch black, and has a demonic-looking hilt. It looked… evil. He was about to drive the blade through me, and that was the moment I woke up.

I was sweating horribly and gasping for air, as if my dream had actually happened. I wasn't sure what any of it meant, but I knew someone who might. The spirit of the spring near Link's hometown, Lanayru. Lanayru was not only a nearly all-seeing and mystical being, but he was also Link and mine's guardian. If anyone knew anything about this, he would. I did not want any of the other Titans to know about this right now, so I simply told them I was going to the mall of shopping.

* * *

The journey would've normally taken days, but since I was Tamaranian, I was able to shorten the journey to a few hours by flying there. The spring looked as beautiful as always. The area was covered in green grass and surrounded by a forest. Near the center was a spring full of fresh water and several stones with intricate markings poking out of the water. There was also a large mound of dirt in front of the spring, which I knew from past visits to be the gravesite of Link's mother, Mary Skyward. Link and I had visited this area on several occasions, including one instance where he and I were on a date. It was a very special place for us, and at times it was very romantic. Though I knew Link wasn't ready for us to be a couple, so for now he and I would stay best friends. Back to the matter at hand, I approached the spring and called out to Lanayru.

"Spirit Lanayru? I need to talk to you. Please reveal yourself." I called out.

Not too long after I called out, the water and rocks in the spring began to glow with bright golden light. The water in the spring displaced itself a little, as if a portal was opening in the water. From the center of the spring a shimmering golden orb rose out of the water, followed by a gigantic glowing serpent. The serpent coiled itself around the orb, then fixed it's gaze upon me. This was the light spirit Lanayru, guardian of the western lands, and although his gaze was a bit intimidating, I was not scared. After all, this is the same being who once saved my life back on Tamaran when I was six years old, so I knew I could trust him.

"Greetings, young princess of Tamaran. You wished to speak with me?" Lanayru asked me.

"I do. I have been having strange visions lately. Visions of a girl who looks just like me. I came to you hoping you would know what it means." I answered.

"Ah, yes. It would seem you are experiencing prophetic visions." Lanayru said. "The visions that you have seen are those of your past."

"My past? I do not understand. The girl from my vision resembles me, yes, but she cannot be me. I have never held a sword before I knew Link, nor have I faced any beings like Majora before." I claimed.

"The visions are not of the past that you know, but those of your past self." He told me.

"My… _past self?_" I inquired.

"Indeed. The girl you saw in your vision was the original Spirit Guardian; a chosen one who wielded the very same sword you own against the very same threat you face today." Lanayru informed me. "Your past self was the heroine who faced Majora in ancient times."

This was all a lot for me to take in. My past self was an ancient heroine from Earth's past?! In the past I would've been very confused, but in more recent times I have discovered that it is not as crazy as it sounds. It was a longtime secret among my people that the people of Tamaran were descended from the Hylian people who were banished from the Earth long ago by a great evil; an evil that I was now almost certain was Majora. Link's ancestor had been left behind as the only Hylian left on Earth, but what I had been wanting to know was… how did it all happen?

"Before I tell you the tale of your past self, there is another tale that must be told. Wouldst thou listen?" Lanyru asked me.

There were no missions occurring back in Jump City right now, and the other Titans believed me to be at the mall of shopping, so I did not see the harm in staying here for a little while listening to what Lanayru had to tell me. So I nodded and sat down on the mount of dirt that was the grave of Link's mother. Since Link and I were so close, I knew he wouldn't mind, and neither would the spirit of his mother. I got myself comfortable and looked up towards Lanayru. He began telling his tale, which would consist of not one, but three different stories.


	2. Chapter 1: The Demon Lord's New Plan

**And so it begins. The first of three stories from the past. This one takes place not too long after the end of the Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword, and tells of the beginnings of Majora and Ghirahim's 'partnership'. Whereas the prologue was narrated by Starfire, the rest of the volume will be narrated in third person perspective (although technically, Lanayru is telling the story). **

**Part One begins!**

* * *

PART ONE:

The Gate of Eternity

* * *

Chapter One:

The Demon Lord's New Plan

This story begins long ago. Long before the founding of the kingdom of Hyrule; before the people of Skyloft returned to the surface; before even the light spirits themselves were born. The Demon King, Demise, had just been slain by the chosen knight of the Goddess Hylia; and though he vowed to return one day in a new form, it would still be some time before that would come to pass. In the meantime, the huge pit that had acted as his prison was now vacant, save for one dark figure who had been greatly weakened by the battle. A man seemingly coated in black metal and decorated with white markings and sporting a dark red gemstone on his chest. This was Ghirahim, a Demon Lord and servant of Demise. Once the spirit of the Demon King's sword, Ghirahim had now returned to his humanoid form. How this happened was unknown even to the Demon Lord himself.

"I still live?! The Demon King was destroyed. I should have perished." Ghirahim asked himself, sporting a slight british accent. "How can this be?"

He decided not to dwell on the subject any further, and instead think of how he would exact his vengeance on the hero and his precious goddess.

"Perhaps I should try once more for the Demon King's revival… no, it would only result in the same outcome. To think that the great Demon King, supposedly the root of all evil in the land, was defeated so easily… by a human child!" Ghirahim raged to himself. "Why should I bother to resurrect my master, when he will simply be defeated again and again… just as I had when _I_ faced the boy. Perhaps it is time I find a new master… NO! I do not need a Demon King to command me! I shall _become_ the Demon King! If only I wasn't bound to this accursed sword."

_"There is a way…"_ A demonic voice spoke from out of nowhere.

Ghirahim looked around to see where the voice had come from, but found nothing. He weakly stood up for another look, but still nothing. The voice was obviously not coming from anywhere in that area.

"Who goes there! Reveal yourself!" Ghirahim demanded.

_"I regret to inform you that that is impossible for me at the moment. If you wish to know more, you must come to me." _The voice said._ "Across the desert province… past the great sand sea… in the desert temple… that is where I am contained."_

"And why would I attempt this journey?" Ghirahim asked.

_"I have the power to grant you your desires. I can make you the Demon King you were meant to be! And not only that… I can assist you in your plans for vengeance. So unless you want to remain a useless, battered, __**weapon**__… you will seek me out."_ The voice answered.

Though reluctant at first, Ghirahim deduced that he had no other course of action at the moment, so he weakly make his way out of the pit and headed to the west. In his weakened state, teleportation was out of the question, so he had no choice but to make the journey on foot. Such a journey would take weeks, perhaps even months; but he went on, driven by this new promise of power.

* * *

His journey took fourteen days and fourteen nights, but on the fourteenth night, he at last arrived at the desert temple, which was little more than a gigantic slab with a door at the front. But on the inside was a staircase that spiraled upwards. Though weakened, the Demon Lord climbed the seemingly endless flights of stairs, until he entered a very dark room.

_"Welcome, Demon Lord Ghirahim… to my chamber." _The demonic voice from before spoke out.

"Whoever you are, I have done what you requested. Now reveal yourself!" Ghirahim demanded.

_"As you wish…" _The voice replied.

Several torches along the walls lit up with fire, and upon the wall on the far end of the room, two big yellow eyes lit up. The eyes were upon a mask; and a very disturbing looking mask at that. It was heart-shaped, but decorated in markings that made it seem like a corrupt heart. It had two spikes on the top, and four more lining each side. But the eyes were it's most noticeable feature. Even a Demon Lord like Ghirahim could feel whatever this mask was staring into his dark soul.

"You are the one who called me?! A mask?!" Ghirahim questioned.

Upon his questioning, the eyes of the mask narrowed, as if they were part of a living being! If it had a mouth, it probably would've had a sinister smile on it's face.

_"I am more than just a mere mask… much more."_ The mask told him. _"Sometimes, something that doesn't seem to be what it is… IS. You of all people… or should I say, __**weapons**__… should know that."_

"Hmm… fair point." Ghirahim agreed.

The mask then claimed that it was really a being of great power; power enough to shake the cosmos itself. But a long time ago, the gods imprisoned him within a mask. Despite being imprisoned, the mask is capable of using some of it's power, but only under very specific circumstances. The mask also claimed that it had been watching Ghirahim's exploits; when he faced off against Hylia's chosen hero and resurrected the Demon King Demise. The mask asked if Ghirahim thought that it had been worth it.

"I thought at first that being a part of Demise again was what I was meant to do. But now, seeing as Demise was defeated not just by a human, but a human child, I've come to realize that my former master is no longer worthy of being called the Demon King." Ghirahim answered.

_"Indeed… the one you know as Demise has been around throughout the ages. Throughout history, he has left his mark… but no matter where he emerged, he had never truly tasted victory in his conquests. I believe the time has come for a new Demon King." _The mask suggested.

"That is what I was thinking. I _would_ take up the title, but with me being bound to Demise's sword, I do not see how that is possible." Ghirahim stated.

_"I believe that is where I can help…"_ The mask claimed.

The mask went on to tell Ghirahim that it had the power to separate him from the sword he was a part of, but not in his current state. He would require more power in order to do so. And on a related topic, there was also the matter of the hero who had defeated Demise.

"Yes… that wretched child, Link. He would no doubt get in the way of it all." Ghirahim stated.

_"Worry not, Demon Lord… For I have plans for the hero… heh heh heh."_ The mask said.

Ghirahim wondered if this mask planned on exterminating the hero, because he had tried that before and failed. However, the mask's plan was different. He would not destroy the hero. No. But rather, _corrupt_ him; break his spirit and turn him over to their side. For whoever this mask was, he knew of the god's intentions for the spirit of the hero; that even if he fell in battle, his spirit would live on in some form. By turning him evil, that spirit would be corrupted, and be theirs to command. It would end the cycle of the hero forever.

"Are you sure that could work? I've fought the boy several times… the kid has an unbreakable spirit." Ghirahim told the mask.

_"Oh, I assure you. __**Any**__ spirit can be broken, no matter how 'unbreakable' it sounds. You simply need the… right incentive."_ The mask said deviously.

Ghirahim was uncertain of what to make of the mask's 'breaking the unbreakable spirit' plan, but he informed the mask that he was on board for the plan to make him the new Demon King. However, neither plan could start until the heroes that irked them so much were born, for Ghirahim was still stuck in the past; in the time shortly after the Goddess Hylia had raised the rock known as Skyloft into the clouds. With both of the Gates of Time destroyed, they would both have to wait for quite some time, until the day came when they could enact their plan. In the meantime, as both beings were apparently immortal, the mask went over the key points of their plan, a plan which involved a device known as the Gate of Eternity.

The Gate of Eternity?" Ghirahim asked. "I have never heard of such a device. What does it do?"

_"It is much like the Gates of Time, but so much more so…"_ The mask informed him. _"It is currently inaccessible at this time, but when the time comes, you will use it. And when you do, it will most certainly drag your little friend Link into an eternity of torment!" _

"Ah yes, something I assured him that I would do. No matter what it takes." Ghirahim stated.

The mask then used some of it's power to restore Ghirahim from his weakend state. He no longer had a black metal body, but was now wearing a white unitard and red cape. Whereas before both of his ears were pointed, now only one was, and his skin turned pale; almost completely white. His eyes turned from blank to purple, and his white hair now draped over his left eye. He had returned to the look he had when he had first encountered Hylia's chosen hero. It was a look he had become accustomed to for some time.

"Now that's more like it." Ghirahim said. "I have a feeling that this is the start of a beautiful partnership… uhh… I never got your name."

_"I am known by many names… but you can call me… Majora."_ Majora told him.

Majora and Ghirahim both cackled, looking forward to their new plan, and as it would not begin until thousands of years later, they had all the time in the world to prepare.


	3. Chapter 2: The Mask of Majora

Chapter Two:

The Mask of Majora

Almost three months had passed since Link defeated the Demon King Demise in the world of the past, and most of the people of Skyloft had come down to the surface to make new lives. Groose, Skyloft's former 'tough guy', had put himself to good use by building all kinds of devices and homesteads. Groose had once been a major bully to Link, but these days the two of them were like brothers. Zelda, Link's childhood friend and, discovered recently, the reincarnation of the Goddess Hylia, was standing atop the statue of the goddess, which had fallen back to Earth in the same area where the Demon King was once imprisoned. Link decided to climb up to see her.

"Zelda, the new constructions are going well. Was there anything you wanted built?" Link asked her.

"Not really anything in particular. Just a place to stay." She answered in an almost melodious tone.

"Well… Groose says that after all that's happened, that you deserve a castle." Link told her.

Zelda giggled at the thought. She really didn't want any special treatment. Though she now had the memories of her past life as a goddess, she did not want to be treated as one; she still wanted to be treated as plain old 'Zelda'. She claimed that any kind of home would do, also mentioning that it was typical of Groose to want to 'show off' to her. Both Link and Groose had childhood crushes on Zelda.

"Tell Groose that I just want a regular house." Zelda told Link.

Link nodded, then descended back down to the ground. Zelda continued gazing out towards the horizon, towards the west. There was a strange occurrence happening in that direction. Dark storm clouds were gathering, but Zelda was wondering why. Demise had been destroyed; the evil forces had left this land… hadn't they?

* * *

Once back on the surface, Link went to find Groose. He wasn't particularly hard to find; he stood out pretty well with his tall pompadour, that and the fact that he was bigger than most people. He was hard at work building the dwellings that the people of Skyloft would inhabit. Off to the side, he had drawn up plans for a castle, likely the one that Zelda mentioned that she did not want. Once Link got Groose's attention, he was greeted with a hard pat on the shoulder.

"Hey Link, you're just in time. I've almost finished drawing up the plans for the castle." Groose said. "So what did Zelda think?"

"She thinks that it's a bit excessive. To be honest, I kind of agree with her. I mean, weren't the homes back on Skyloft good enough?" Link asked.

"I just think that after all she's been through, she deserves one. I mean, she had her soul eaten by that Demise creep!" Groose mentioned. "Besides, it'd be the best protection for Her Grace."

"You know you don't have to call her 'Her Grace', right? She prefers to be called by her name." Link reminded him.

"Yeah, but like I said, a castle would be the best protection for her. Besides, with weather like _that _coming, it's probably for the best." Groose said before pointing to the west.

Link looked over in the same direction. Whereas the weather overtop of them was relatively pleasant, the clouds that were slowly approaching from the west were rather dark and ominous looking.

"Y'know, you'd think that with Demise having kicked the bucket that the weather would be more pleasant, right?" Groose asked.

Link nodded in agreement, but was still looking towards the ominous clouds in the distance. Link may have defeated Demise and driven all of his demonic minions away, but he couldn't help but feel that something was wrong… very wrong. Still, Groose suggested that he, Link, and Zelda all come inside before the storm hit them. The plans for a castle may not have been complete, but there were several other buildings that were all completely built and hopefully sturdy enough for them to wait past the storm. Link went off to fetch Zelda, and the three of them took shelter in a dwelling not too far from the Statue of the Goddess. Several other Skyloftians were there too, along with Zelda's father, Gaepora.

"Ah, Link, Zelda, Groose. Is everything going well?" He asked them.

"It's going great, sir! Won't be much longer 'till the village here is done. Then I can get to work on the castle." Groose answered him.

"Now, now, Groose. It is good that you are deciding to help out, but don't over-exert yourself." Gaepora insisted.

Groose claimed it was no big deal, as he was the one who build the groosenator, the giant bomb-flinging catapult that helped fight off Demise's weakened form, the Imprisoned. Still, building a catapult wouldn't be the same as building a castle. Regardless of the difficulty, Groose was still going to go for it. This topic and more were discussed over dinner. Afterwards, Zelda got up and went over to Link, who was sitting beside one of the windows, still looking towards the ominous clouds that were now only a mile or two away. She asked if everything was alright.

"I… don't know, Zelda. It feels like it should be alright, but… ever since I defeated the Demon King and placed the Master Sword in the pedestal in the Sealed Temple, something just doesn't feel right." Link answered her.

"I have been feeling a similar feeling myself." Zelda claimed. "I know Demise was one of the greatest threats to this land, but I have a feeling that he was not the only one. Perhaps there is another just as great. Perhaps… an even greater threat."

At that moment, the a knock came from the front door. Everyone wondered who it could be, but nobody was prepared for who it was. Gaepora got up to open the door, but before he could the door was blasted off it's hinges, sending Gaepora back with it. Link, Zelda, and Groose were all shocked by who was in the doorway. It was a man with pale skin that was almost white, wearing a white unitard and red cape. It was the Demon Lord, Ghirahim!

* * *

Ghirahim flicked his hair back and snickered, whilst everyone in the building was in near complete silence.

"What's this? A party? And _I_ wasn't invited?!" Ghirahim said tauntingly. "And after everything I've done for you lot. Not that it matters, really. For very soon, your little party will become a funeral!"

Link stood up and braced himself, despite the fact that he didn't have his sword on him. He stared down Ghirahim with a very serious look.

"What the heck are _you_ doing here?!" Link snarled.

"How is it even possible?!" Zelda questioned. "With the Demon King gone, you should be no more!"

"Ah, yes. An interesting question. I was a little befuddled by it myself, but let's just say that it has a lot to do with my new partner." Ghirahim answered her. "But it certainly is nice to see all of you again after so many years."

Link was a little confused by Ghirahim's statement, but then remembered that the last time they met, Link had left Ghirahim in the past after defeating Demise and destroying the Gate of Time. How he survived Demise's destruction however, he did not have the answer for. However, Ghirahim _had _lived after Link used the triforce to destroy Demise in the present day, so perhaps Ghirahim wasn't as linked to Demise as they thought. But what was on all of their minds right now was this: Who was this 'partner' Ghirahim spoke of?

Ghirahim looked behind him towards the dark clouds overhead, and laughed. Whoever his partner was, he had arrived. Ghirahim vanished, leaving all but Link, Zelda, and Groose, very surprised. Link grabbed his old training sword from the corner, and the three of them rushed outside to see exactly what they had to deal with. In the distance, a small silhouette of a monster that looked like one of Demise's old minions was approaching, and the dark clouds overhead seemed to be congregating overtop it. Link unsheathed his sword and stood in front of Zelda and Groose.

"Hey! Don't think your gonna hog all the fun this time!" Groose said. "I wasn't a match for Demise, but I can handle this one tiny freak!"

Groose clenched his fists and stood next to Link, ready to help. Link smiled and nodded, then turned his attention back towards whatever was approaching in the distance. Once it had come into view, it was revealed to be nothing more than a bokoblin, one of Demise's old goons, and a low level enemy at that. Link and Groose were prepared to strike, but Zelda had taken notice of the mask that the bokoblin was wearing. It was a purple and red heart-shaped mask lined with spikes on it's top and sides. But it's most noticeable feature was it's two big yellow eyes, that seemed capable of staring through a person's soul. It took a minute, but Zelda had apparently recognized this mask.

"No. It… it can't be!" Zelda proclaimed.

"Can't be what?" Groose asked her.

"Zelda… do you know what that thing is?" Link also asked her.

Before either of them could get an answer, the eyes of the mask the bokoblin was wearing began to glow. Then to everyone's surprise, the monster was lifted into the air in a limp and lifeless fashion. Though it was several yards away, Link, Zelda, and Groose all saw that the monster's flesh was beginning to disintegrate somehow!

_"This one has served it's purpose… and a puppet that no longer serves a purpose… is nothing but garbage."_ A sinister voice said from the direction of the masked bokoblin.

It became apparent that it wasn't the bokoblin that had spoken; bokoblin's are too dim-witted to speak. The voice had come from… the mask! This was made even more apparent when the bokoblin fell to the ground as nothing but a lifeless skeleton, leaving the mask floating in midair! A dark aura came out from the back of the mask and formed into a snake-like shape, making it appear like a serpent wearing the mask. It turned towards the heroes and slanted it's eyes as if they were alive, which at this point it was uncertain whether this thing was alive or not.

_"Hello children. So good to finally meet all of you."_ The mask monster said.

"Whoa! It talks?!" Groose exclaimed.

"Who… or _what_ are you?!" Link demanded.

_"Ah yes. An introduction is an order."_ The mask monster replied. _"I have gone by many names throughout the years, but you may call me Majora."_

It was at that moment that Ghirahim reappeared not too far from this Majora monster.

"Quite the anomaly isn't he?" Ghirahim asked the heroes rhetorically. "But I assure you, Majora is no simple masquerade. If you thought my old master was intimidating, you haven't seen _anything_ yet."

"Yeah… Honestly, your old master wasn't that intimidating." Link told Ghirahim.

"Yeah! Link took down Demise and made him cry like a creepy little baby!" Groose mocked. "Now you have a floating mask as your new master?"

That last question made Ghirahim snarl in anger, then he summoned a black rapier and charged towards Groose. Groose flinched, but fortunately Link blocked Ghirahim's attack before he could hit anyone. Upon impact, Ghirahim leapt back, still with an angry look on his face.

"I am no one's servant! Not anymore! With Majora's help, _I_ shall become the _new_ Demon King!" Ghirahim snarled.

Ghirahim charged again, still with rage in his eyes. Link was his target this time, but Link had fought this guy several times before, so he was ready for whatever he had to throw at him. He blocked several of Ghirahim's attacks then went in to stab his chest, remembering that he had a weak spot there previously. But when Link struck that area, his sword just bounced off! He tried a few more times, but it was no use! His sword had no effect on him! The discovery of this made Ghirahim laugh maniacally, then he smacked Link backwards onto the ground.

"What's wrong, boy? Your sword out of juice?" Ghirahim asked. "Your old sword may have left a mark, but the simple toy you have now won't even tickle me."

He was right. The last time Link had faced Ghirahim, he had used the Master Sword, a sacred blade created by the Goddess Hylia that had the power to drive away demons. But three months ago, Link had driven the Master Sword into the pedestal of the Sealed Temple to rest. It was beyond reach right now, so all Link could use right now was his old training sword, but it was ineffective against Ghirahim!

The Demon Lord teleported behind Link, ready to strike him from behind. However, all of the sudden, a sphere of fire appeared on Ghirahim's shoulder and exploded. Ghirahim yelled out in pain and grasped his shoulder, which had turned black and metallic-looking. The fiery attack had been cast by Zelda. Over the months, some of the powers she had as the Goddess Hylia had resurfaced, and she was just now beginning to rediscover these powers.

"Thanks Zelda. I owe you." Link told her.

"It was no trouble." She responded. "The fire of the Goddess Din is strong enough to burn a Demon Lord, but against his 'partner'? I am uncertain."

Ghirahim had stepped back towards Majora, who was still floating in the air watching the whole thing. By now Ghirahim's wound had already begun to heal; which looked like small diamonds forming over it. Once done, the Demon Lord removed his hand from his shoulder, and it was good as new.

"I have grown tired of this!" He shouted. "Majora! Would you please take over?"

_"Certainly. It's been amusing to watch your exploits, but I'd hate for you to have all the fun."_ Majora claimed.

The mask floated closer to the three heroes. Link braced his sword, and Groose raised his fists, both of them ready to fight. But Zelda wasn't prepared to fight this thing. Link and Groose were oblivious, but Zelda knew very well that this was a foe unlike anything either of them had faced before; wielding a power that was not of this world. She called out to both of them, urging them to reconsider fighting it.

"Don't worry Zelda, we'll be fine!" Groose called out to her in response.

Groose then turned to face Majora again, who was still exuding a dark aura in a snake-like shape. That aura was making the entire area colder than usual, which was odd considering that this thing was on fire.

"Get ready, Link. This thing's Groosin' for a bruisin'!" Groose said.

Link quickly turned his head towards Groose and looked at him with a bewildered look.

"'Groosin' for a bruisin'? _Really?_" Link questioned.

"Heh heh. It sounded better in my head." Groose answered, a little embarrassed.

Back to the matter at hand, the mask in front of them had begun to spark with some kind of dark blue electricity, which had covered the mask like a second skin (or in it's case, skin _period_). Some of the dark aura had extended out from it to make it look like it had eight flaming tentacles.

_"You fools have no idea what you are up against! Allow me to show you… the true power of darkness!"_ Majora shouted.

Faster than any of them could react, Majora sent out a huge wave of dark energy in all directions. It was about to hit Link and Groose, and it would've hadn't it been for Zelda's magic. This time, she cast a spell she called Nayru's Love; a blue crystal-like energy shield that repelled most attacks. Fortunately, it was strong enough to block Majora's attack, but it was still coming full force, and Zelda didn't know how long her spell would hold out.

_"What's wrong, Hylia? Don't tell me that you of all people have lost hope?!"_ Majora taunted. _"It's just as well… for when I am done here, there won't be any hope left!_

Zelda's spell had begun to weaken, which was shown by the crystalline barrier beginning to crack open. Majora's attack started to leak through, and even though it was only a small portion of the attack, Link was able to feel an incredible amount of evil power coming from it, enough to give him a headache. It was similar to the headache he felt when he first encountered Demise, only this one was worse. As his head throbbed, an image of Majora appeared in his mind for a moment, but had changed to look even more terrifying. Link heard Majora whisper something to him.

_"Prepare yourself, hero… for you are about to meet with a terrible fate!"_ Majora hissed.

By the time Link's headache had subsided, Zelda's barrier had faded, and she, Link, and Groose were about to be hit by Majora's attack, full blast. Or at least they would have been, but all of a sudden a blinding white light enveloped the three heroes. When it faded, the heroes had disappeared, leaving Majora's attack to hit nothing but the ground where they once stood. Ghirahim rushed over to the area in anger.

"What?! How can this be?!" Ghirahim snapped. "The Goddess used warp magic?!"

_"Warp magic, yes. But it was not Hylia who cast it."_ Majora stated. _"It would seem that the Etherial is aware of my presence. I expected as much. We will see them again, but in the meantime… let us have a little fun with their friends." _

Majora turned himself towards the former citizens of Skyloft, who were still amongst the rubble, most of them shaking in fear. Majora's eyes started to glow red, and with a maniacal laugh that echoed for miles, he sealed the fates of all the villagers.

* * *

When the blinding light faded, Link, Zelda, and Groose found themselves standing in front of the Spring, deep within the Skyview Temple of Faron Woods. The spring had trees growing in it, with tiny birds and fairies flying around. It was as beautiful as the last time Link and Zelda had been there, though for Groose it was his first time. Link was still recovering from his headache, so everything looked a little blurry at first.

"Ugh… my head." Link said. "How did we get here?"

"Isn't it obvious? Zelda got us out of there just in then nick of time using her goddess powers." Groose claimed.

"No Groose. It wasn't me who warped us out of there. I was as worried as you two." Zelda told him.

"Then… who saved us?" Link asked.

His question was answered with the appearance of a another person behind all of them. It was a girl who looked about Zelda's age. She had pure white hair, purple eyes, and wore a long white dress that looked like it could be worn at a wedding or a funeral. The girl stepped forward into the light of the spring, and her whole body appeared to give off a faint glow.

"The one who saved you from the wrath of Majora. That would be me." The girl claimed.

Link and Groose braced themselves, unsure of whether or not to trust this strange girl. Zelda's only response was a confused look towards the girl. She felt like she had seen this girl before, but at the moment she couldn't remember where.

"Do not fear. My name is Kalena, and I have brought you here to help you against the new threat to this land." Kalena explained.

Link and Groose were uncertain of how to respond, but Zelda stepped forward and held out her hand. Kalena could see the smile upon Zelda's face, and after a moment of silence, she shook her hand. Link was still uncertain of all this, but if Zelda trusted her, he felt like he could too. He stepped forward and asked Kalena about this current situation.

"How did Ghirahim return? And just who is this _Majora _that we faced?" Link asked her.

Kalena took a few steps back before answering these questions. She stopped in a position where half of her was in the light, and half of her was in the shadows. She indeed had the answers to these questions, but the answers would only open up even more questions.


	4. Chapter 3: The Sacred Lights

Chapter Three:

The Sacred Lights

The mysterious Kalena, who had used some kind of magic to transport Link, Zelda, and Groose away from the grounds of the Sealed Temple to the Skyview Spring just before their newest foe could annihilate them, stood before our heroes; prepared to fill them in on exactly what it was they were facing. Link and Groose were uncertain of what to make of this encounter, but Zelda seemed to trust her, so until they saw otherwise, they would trust her too for now.

"The being that you now face is known by many on this world as Majora. He may appear to be a mask to all of you, but I assure you, that mask is simply a prison that contains a being with power far beyond any of you." Kalena began to explain. "It all happened several thousand years ago. Majora appeared from nowhere and attacked this world. He would've devoured everything if he had not been sealed away from the combined efforts of both gods and mortals. The battle had left the world ravaged, but it healed over time. However, Majora's power is so great, that even his prison is unable to contain it completely; as such, he is able to use the mask as a make-shift 'body'. Now that he has reawakened, Majora most certainly plots to break free from his mask prison somehow; and if that happens, this land, and the entire world will be consumed by his dark power."

"Is there _anything_ we can do to stop him?" Link asked her.

"There is one way to stop him… at least for now." Kalena answered. "If we can access the Gate of Eternity, we may be able to use it to banish Majora to another world."

"You're suggesting that we send this monster somewhere else, and make it that world's problem? I do not like that plan." Zelda responded.

"Do not worry. The power that fuels the Gate of Eternity is pure light energy, a force that Majora despises. Majora will be reverted back into an inanimate state when sent through, and it will take him at least another millennia for him to reawaken." Kalena assured Zelda.

"I still don't know…" Zelda claimed.

"Well, from the sound of things, it's the only thing that will work right now." Groose told her.

Link took a step forward, and stared at Kalena with look of uncertainty on his face. Even while being stared down, Kalena's indifferent expression remained the same, even with Link's hand still prepped to quickly grasp his sword.

"What is the Gate of Eternity? And how do you know all of this?" He asked her.

There was silence for a moment, and a strange wind began to blow across the spring. It was a relatively cold wind, which probably meant that Majora was on the move, and possibly even close-by.

"The Gate of Eternity is a device that was created long ago as a means of escape from evil forces. It is quite similar to the Gates of Time that you three are familiar with. However, the Gate of Eternity is not limited to travel into one time period. It can allow travel through time and space, to any destination and time of it's user's choosing." Kalena explained. "I know all of this… because I am a descendant of those who created the Gate; a race known as the Etherial."

The name 'Etherial' was unfamiliar to Link, and even more so to Groose. Zelda however believed that she recognized the name before; that they were a race of people that lived in a region of this land known as the Ordona Province. She could remember that they were once a race that possessed great power, but she could not remember exactly how she knew about them, even from her memories as the Goddess Hylia.

"I am able to remember that they possessed light-based powers and protected some kind of device in the Orodna Province, but I cannot remember anything else." Zelda stated.

"Ordona province?" Link asked. "I've never been to that one."

"Very few have set foot there in recent times. It has been protected by the Earth Dragon, Ordona, ever since the Etherial disappeared." Kalena explained.

"Where did they all go?" Groose asked.

"I… do not know. I was separated from my people when I was young and raised in a rural village. I only found out about my true power recently, from Ordona." Kalena answered.

Link stepped in and asked Kalena exactly how long ago 'recently' was. Seeing that the land was previously inhabited by monsters, he didn't see how a young lady like her could've survived down here for very long.

"I discovered my true self…. around a millennia ago." She told them.

The three of them were all shocked. Despite the fact that she only looked seventeen, Kalena was over 1000 years old! Before Link and Groose overreacted, Zelda reminded them that technically, she too was over 1000 years old after sealing herself away in the ancient past. They had both almost forgotten about that, so they both guessed there had to be a reason for Kalena looking so young.

"I was granted eternal life by the goddess… for reasons I would rather not disclose right now." Kalena said.

Groose was about to ask why, but Link stopped him. It was difficult to see from her indifferent expression, but a tear was forming in Kalena's eye. Whatever happened that granted Kalena her immortality, it was probably wasn't a happy memory. They decided to drop the subject and return to the matter at hand. The Gate of Eternity was within Ordona Province, but it was currently in a dormant state.

"There is only one way to activate the gate. We must find the three sacred lights. They should still be protected by the three dragons of the land, Faron, Eldin, and Lanayru." Kalena told them.

"The three dragons? They have sworn loyalty to the Goddess Hylia. I do not remember anything about them guarding any sacred lights." Zelda said.

"Before they served Hylia, the three dragons lived within Ordona Province along with the Earth Dragon, where they acted as guardians. In fact, when Majora last threatened this land, it was they who stopped him. After which, they decided to guard the land from it's four corners." Kalena informed her. "Although, I am not sure if I would approve with their methods…"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Link asked.

"Oh, nothing. It is in the past now." Kalena answered while trying to smile.

Whoever Kalena was, it seemed like her life had been rather tragic. Link wished to know more, but he felt like Kalena wouldn't feel comfortable with revealing her past to them, so he dropped the idea for now.

"The dragons have kept these sacred lights a secret for many years, but now with Majora's return, it is time that they were revealed." Kalena said. "Still… with Majora slowly gaining more power, we cannot afford to waist any time. I suggest that the four of us split up and meet with each dragon separately."

"Whoa, what?! Don't you think that'd be a little dangerous?" Groose asked. "Heh. Well, Link and I could tackle this problem no sweat, but I don't know if Zelda could."

"I… I've gotten better using my goddess powers!" Zelda snapped.

"Yeah, but you're still new with them. And even with the monsters gone, this land is still really dangerous, especially with Majora on the loose." Link told her.

"I can handle it! I've traveled this land before!" She replied. "I mean, sure I was with Impa, but still…!"

"Do not worry. I shall accompany Zelda. I have a good grasp of my own powers. She'll be safe with me." Kalena insisted.

Kalena look towards Zelda, and Zelda smiled then turned to face the boys. They didn't know how to react at first, but they eventually agreed that it was alright. It was decided that Link would go to Faron Province, Groose would go to Lanayru Province, and Zelda and Kalena would go to Eldin Province. Once they had all three sacred lights, they would all meet up at the boundaries of the Ordona Province, which Kalena mentioned was to the south.

"Okay, this is all good, but we gotta go back to the temple village first. There's something I gotta pick up, something that will help." Groose said.

The others were curious as to what this 'something' was, but Groose simply told them that it was a secret and that they'd find out back at the village.

* * *

Kalena warped the four of them back to the temple village, but what they all saw when they got there nearly gave Zelda a heart attack. All of the buildings that Groose worked so hard to build were now wrecked, but that wasn't the worst of it. The whole area was covered in statues. Human-shaped statues. Ones that looked strikingly similar to all of the villagers!

"What has happened here?! The people, they have all… turned to stone!" Zelda proclaimed in horror.

"It is no doubt the work of Majora. He likely left this as a message for us." Kalena informed.

"A message? Like what? For us to just give up and let him turn this land into an ashtray?" Link questioned.

Zelda knew that Link wasn't going to give up just because Majora has intimidated them, and she knew that she shouldn't give up either. After having been sealed in crystal for thousands of years doing little more than maintaining the seal on the Demon King, this was her chance to actually help with this threat directly. As for Groose, he wasn't going to let this scare him either, but he was hoping that the 'something' that he mentioned before hadn't been damaged by the destruction. He raced towards the dwelling that he had built for himself, which was wrecked but still standing. He busted the door down and rushed inside. When the others tried to enter, a large wooden beam nearly fell on top of them, but Kalena caught it in what looked like four highly luminescent strands that had extended from within her sleeves. Whatever they were, they did not appear to be physical. She tossed the piece of wood aside, and the strands retreated back into her sleeve. Link and Zelda gave her some strange looks afterwards.

"Forgive me. What you saw was just one of my abilities. I am able to use light magic to manipulate my surroundings." Kalena told them.

That seemed to be believable, with her being a descendant of a race of light-magic users called the Etherial, even if the full details were uncertain as of now. If either of them had been skeptical, they probably weren't now. A moment later, Groose came back into the room, and he was carrying a peculiar device. It was massive and cylindrical, and looked so heavy that it was likely that only Groose could lift it. Groose shifted it a little to reveal that the inside of it was loaded with bombs. It was a cannon of some sort.

"Say hello to the Grooseinator mark II! A portable version of my famous Grooseinator!" Groose announced.

Link and Zelda both looked at it with impressed looks, but Kalena didn't look impressed; though it was hard to tell with her indifferent expression. Groose noticed this, and wondered if this woman was_ ever _happy.

"The Grooseinator was a big help against Demise, but I wouldn't exactly call it 'famous.' Not yet anyway." Link told him.

"Duhuhuh. I guess you have a point there." Groose replied. "But against out new foe, I know that this little baby will become a legend!"

Now that Groose had his new weapon, the four of them could begin their journeys. Link would go meet with the Water Dragon, Faron, in Faron Woods. Zelda and Kalena would go meet with the Fire Dragon, Eldin, upon Eldin Volcano. And Groose would go meet with the Thunder Dragon, Lanayru, within Lanayru Desert. Link was still a little concerned with Zelda going to the volcano again, but she assured him that she'd be fine, especially with Kalena helping her. After deciding on their paths, Kalena warped herself and Zelda to their destination, with Link and Groose having to travel on foot.

"Huh? You'd think that Kalena girl could've warped us to _our_ destinations too. Some nerve." Groose mentioned.

"She probably just forgot. But there isn't time to worry about that now. We have to go meet with the dragons. You should be able to find Lanayru to the west, in the desert gorge. He's pretty big so he shouldn't be hard to miss." Link told him. "Good luck to both of us."

"And good luck to Zelda and Kalena too." Groose said.

After a fist bump, Link and Groose headed off in different directions; Link to the east and Groose to the west. Groose was probably going to have it easy, what with Lanayru's good-natured attitude. But getting Faron to reveal the location of the sacred light wasn't going to be easy, given her proud and aggressive attitude. It wasn't going to deter Link though; he was determined to rid this land of Majora, especially after what that monster had done to the village. But as Link entered the lush greenery of Faron Woods, he was unaware that someone was following him.


End file.
